Be With You
by Hikari Shadokijo
Summary: Reborn as Lie Yin, Tasuki has vauge memories of his past... but he remembers the man he once loved, Chichiri. Leaving for Konan to pursue an education... and leaving behind a best friend in the process... Tasuki is going to search for the love he lost...


Be With you  
***  
  
Summary: Reborn as Lie Yin, Tasuki has vauge memories of his past... but what he remembers most is the man he once loved, Chichiri. As he leaves his best friend, Jiu Xuan, to pursue an education in Konan, he'll also spend this time to search for Chichiri recincarnate. *yaoi*  
  
***  
  
The shuttles of the loom whirred and clacked. A white linen cloth was slowly being woven within the threads. A young woman sat over this, frowning as she continued to sweep the shuttles back and forth. Her long, dark, blue hair was piled up onto her head as to avoid it getting caught amoung the threads. Suddenly she stared at the loom in realization... she had gotten some of the threads tangled. "Aiya!! Not again!" she cried, while using her calloused fingers to undo the knot.  
  
A sow pushed through the dirt once, twice, three times. The soil was being prepared for the planting of rice. This was being done by a young man with firey red hair. He seemed quite disgrunted with his work, and bore the same expression as the girl, who was working only a few feet away. He beat the ground a little bit more. "Shit," he cried as the sow broke.  
  
The two teenagers worked together only because their familes lived together and shared the same land. Even though they didn't like to work together, it didn't mean they weren't friends. In fact they were very close, almost like brother and sister... except perhaps the boy had 5 sisters and the girl had two brothers... so the familes were already quite large. This also didn't mean their families were poor, in fact it was quite the contrary.  
  
The girl looked up from the loom. "Well I'm done for today!" she cried loudly, stretching her arms above her head.  
  
The boy looked over at her and raised and eyebrow. "You didn't even finish the cloth..."  
  
"Shhh... they don't have to know that..." she said bringing a finger to her lips.  
  
"Jiu! Lie! Come in from the fields, it's time for lunch!"  
  
The girl stood up and stuck her tounge out at her best friend. "See? What did I tell you?"  
  
Lie dropped the sow and took off. "I'm damn hungry," he cried running off towards the house.  
  
Jiu blinked and cried, "H-h-h-hey now!! Wait up!!"  
  
The two teens ran through the field, practically running over each other in their rush to get inside. Jiu proved to have a harder time because of her long silk robes, which one would even consider far too fancy for working. Lie turned around and started jogging backwards to watch his best friend struggle.  
  
"Ooi, Jiu! Hike up the skirt and get movin'!" he called.  
  
She pulled up her skirt higher and cried, "Did I ever tell you how much I hate you!?"  
  
"Love you too dear!" he replied, picking up speed.  
  
Lie dodged inside the house just as Jiu's mother, Mei Tao emerged. The young woman stopped short, her hair falling out of place, skirt gathered in her arms. She gulped and dropped the silk so it once more fell to the ground. Hastily she pushed strands of hair behind her ear. "Hi mother," she greeted rather quietly.  
  
"Jiu Xuan..." her mother replied, frowning.  
  
"Uhm... lunch?"  
  
Her mother reached out and caught her by the ear. "What is wrong with you? Is that anyway for a girl to present herself?" she scolded harshly dragging the 17 year old inside.  
  
"No mother."  
  
"You're a young woman! You must learn to act that way! How will you be presentable for your husband?"  
  
"Sorry mother."  
  
"You should be ashamed. I have prayed hard on Suzaku for you, but you're still such a mess." Her mother let go and Jiu stumbled across the room. "Go get ready for lunch, we have many things to discuss."  
  
"Yes mother," Jiu murmured, bowing her head and starting towards the dining hall. She kept her head down as she slid into the dark wood chair. Lie looked at her from across the table, an eyebrow raised in curiosity. His mother was sitting at the north end of the table, while Jiu's mother sat at the south. The two of them sat on the west and east repectively. Their fathers were busy with buisness in Konan, so that easily explained their absence.  
  
A pattering of foot steps from outside the room signalled the arrival of Jiu's younger brother, Ang Shi. The 14 year old ran into the room, obviously rushing for the one hour of lunch his classes gave him.  
  
"Hi Jiu," he greeted sitting down next to his sister.  
  
"Ang, take your food in the kitchen," Mei ordered.  
  
"Yes mom," he said and disappeared from the room.  
  
Lie's mother, Xiu Wan, cleared her throat. "Lie Yin?"  
  
"Yes mother?" he asked, looking towards her.  
  
"I've been thinking about your education."  
  
Jiu looked up at that. Lie, on the other hand, looked away frowning.  
  
"Perhaps its time you join your sisters in Konan? Get a formal scholarly education. You are 17 already, and are of perfect marrying age. You must be educated for your bride. We want to impress, not scare," Xiu said slowly.  
  
"... I don't really want to go--"  
  
"Mother, can I go with him?" Jiu asked suddenly, looking towards her mother hopefully.  
  
Mei was taken back and she sat her spoon down next to her bowl. "Excuse me?"  
  
The blue haired girl took a deep breath and stated quite loudly, "I want to be a scholar too!"  
  
Her mother looked back at the bowl. "Dear, don't be foolish! You're the first daughter, you must get marr--"  
  
"Lie's sister's got to go!"  
  
"Lie's eldest sister got married, as did Yi and Mao."  
  
"B-"  
  
"Your future family will not want a daughter with her head in books. Your husband will be educated, but you must learn to be a proper housewife, do you understand?"  
  
Jiu looked away and seemed to shrink ito herself. "Yes mother," she replied slowly.  
  
"As for you Lie, you're my only son, and you will become a scholar, do you understand?" Xiu snapped.  
  
"Yes mother," he murmured into his soup.  
  
"Good, than it's all settled. You'll be leaving tomorrow."  
  
Lie spat and dropped his spoon with a clatter. Jiu cringed hoping that he didn't crack the porcelin. "Are you KIDDIN' me?" he cried.  
  
"No further discussions," Xiu ordered and continued to eat in silence.  
  
Jiu looked over at her mother, then back at Jiu's mother. Finally she made eye contact with the boy sitting across from her. She grinned and mouthed, "Don't worry."  
  
~*~  
  
Lie stared up at the ceiling. "Jiu, I don't wanna go to Konan."  
  
Jiu looked from her books. "Hey now, don't be so quick do say that! Think about it! You're going to the city! You're getting an education... you'll be surrounded by boys!"  
  
He sat up from his bed with a snap. "B-b-boys?" he stuttered.  
  
Spinning a feather in her fingers the blue haired girl smiled and continued in a sultry voice, "Yes, boys from all over the southern countries... and perhaps you might even meet the prince!"  
  
"The prince!" he gasped, a hand clutched to his chest.  
  
She stood up and walked around, still holding the feather. "Yes, you'll meet, and dance and fall in love," she cooed while circling the room.  
  
"Do ya really think so?"  
  
Jiu drew in close. "I think," she whispered into his ear. Then she took a deep breath and cried, "You're so GAY!" with that she pushed him back down onto the bed.  
  
"Jiu, you're making fun of my sexual preference!" Lie pretended to sob.  
  
"Worry not, I'm sure you'll find this dream boy you always talk about!"  
  
The young man sighed, "Yes... tall, kind, handsome..."  
  
Jiu joined in, "... blue hair, older, a warrior of suzaku--"  
  
Lie sat up and swung a fist at her. "Ah shaddup!"  
  
She jumped back and pulled out the pins that kept her hair up. It tumbled down her back, and she pulled it back into a ponytail. "Ah! I am your dream man! A warrior of Suzaku, tall, kind, hands--"  
  
He jumped out of bed and tackled her. "I told ya to shut up!"  
  
The two wrestled for a little bit, stumbling around the room. Finally they hit the wall and fell to the ground. Jiu rested her head against Lie's shoulder. "Hmm... Lie, when you go tomorrow, I get to go with you, right?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
"And when you come back, you'll teach me everything you know?"  
  
"Nah..."  
  
"No!?"  
  
"I'll just give you my text books."  
  
"Haa haa...." She sighed and pulled one of the covers off the bed to wrap around them. "Ne... Lie?"  
  
He yawned, "Yah...?"  
  
"When you come back... do you think I'll be married?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"My mother keeps talking about finding me a proper husband..."  
  
"Ya can't get married without me."  
  
"I know... Lie?"  
  
"What now?"  
  
"Can you put out the light?"  
  
"... Fine..."  
  
~*~  
  
I can hardly believe that I'm going to get a formal education in Konan. I'd hate to leave Jiu, she means alot to me. It's kind of like my sisters Bu and Pao. They're twins that insisted on going Konan together. I suppose it's understandable... those two being twins and all... but then again Jiu and I are the same age... we're almost like twins. She understands me more than any of my sisters.  
  
But to leave her? She wants an education more than me... it's not fair... and to think. When I get back, if I get back, then she'll probably be married just like my other sisters. Her husband is going to DEFINATELY have to be smart, kind, and cute. Mustn't forget looks. But he can't be any more handsome than MY lover will be.  
  
That is... if I can get away with a male lover. Damn my parents, damn them! And damn me for going through this same thing EVERY night. They don't know I'm gay... I'm afraid they'll engage me to some girl... if that happens I'll kill myself!  
  
You see... I have this guy in mind... and all I have to do is find him. Jiu, she thinks he's just a dream man, but it's not true. I know who I am... I am Tasuki. I am Kou Genrou Shun'u, the Sichiseishi. She makes fun of me because the guy I want to find is a Suzaku warrior... but she doesn't even know that I'M one too.  
  
Ah, but this guy... this guy I remember... he was my best friend... no, my lover! At least I think he was. I can't be to sure, these memories are a little foggy. I can still see his face when I dream. He's very beautiful, with that scarred eye, the other mahogany, that beautiful, light blue hair... and he's so kind. I think he's also a monk... yeah, I'm pretty sure. The kesa, kasa and prayer beads tell me so. Suzaku...!! If I can just find this guy I'll die a happy man!  
  
... okay, not just FIND, but also take for my own. He WILL be mine.  
  
HAHAHAHAAA!!! And no one will stop me! Will you?? Will YOU stop me? I think not! HAHAHAHAA!!  
  
Hmm... I'm pretty sure Jiu will help me though... that is if I get the courage to tell her the truth.  
  
Will she believe me? She believes everything I've said.  
  
AUGH, I'm gonna miss Jiu! My Aneki - my big sister...  
  
****  
  
Jiu Xuan's family  
Younger Brother: Ang Shi  
Older Brother: Zhe Shi  
Mother: Mei Tao  
  
Lie Yin's family:  
1st Sister: Hua Fang  
2nd Sister: Bu Fang (twin)  
3rd Sister: Pou Fang(twin)  
4th Sister: Yi Fang  
5th Sister: Mao Fang  
Mother: Xiu Wan  
  
***  
  
Author's notes: there we go... my newest story. It's slightly differnt... at the end there will always be a kind of testimony or confession of one of the main characters(either Jiu or Lie). I felt inspired to write this, don't ask why... I kind of like it. Please review if you liked it/want me to continue it... or review if you want to flame it... or review if you want to yell at me for writing something new and not continuing my other fics...  
  
or don't review at all and make me sad... *sob sob sob* 


End file.
